


Taking Care

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy/Steve: Steve taking care of Darcy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

Stupid Tony. Stupid Tony and his stupid lab, and his stupid experiments. Stupid…everything!

“You’re cute when you pout.” Steve interrupted her thoughts as he set the tray over her lap. Fresh tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich, her favorite sick food.

“I’m not cute.” she pouted more, slumping down into the sofa cushions, the cast on her leg sliding against the pillow where it was propped up on the table. Steve chuckled, a vast improvement on his mood the previous week when she was recovering in the hospital.

She remembered things in flashes. Tony was in Jane’s lab, shooting the breeze as it were, when Jarvis alerted them to a problem in Tony’s lab down the hall. He rushed down the hall and Darcy being the stupid, trouble seeking girl that she was ran after him. The problem was they didn’t make it to the lab.

The explosion that rocked the floor sent debris flying with enough force to knock both of them back. What didn’t go through walls and windows landed on and around them, effectively incapacitating them.

Darcy woke up in the hospital two days later with a severe concussion, a broken leg and a seriously pissed off boyfriend. Two weeks after that she was home and getting the special treatment from Steve.

Steve chuckled sitting down next to her with his own lunch. They ate quietly, attention torn between the TV and their meals. When they were finished with that Steve took away the trays and cleaned up before returning to find her squirming all over the sofa. 

“What are you doing sweetheart?” he asked. She sighed harshly, seemingly giving up on whatever she was trying to accomplish.

“I can’t get comfortable.” she whined. “All my stitches itch and my ribs hurt.” she looked up at him, sticking out her bottom lip.

“Save me Captain America.” he laughed.

“I’m sorry ma’am, Captain America is on vacation. Will you settle for Steve Rogers?”

“It’s never settling when it’s with you.” she told him smiling as she bit her bottom lip.

Steve smiled back, scooping her up carefully and sitting in her seat. He settled her in his lap, laying a kiss on her forehead.

 


End file.
